When the Silence Speaks
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: Artemis belives that he's ready to get married. What does Minevra think about it? R&R, please and thank you


Forgotten Sunrise

Forgotten Sunrise  
When the Silence Speaks

**A/N: So it's the fourth of July and I was reading an e-mail my ex sent me and watching T.V when a Geico commercial came on with the Royksopp song 'Remind Me'. The combination of the two inspired me to do this piece. It's really short for me, just shy of 1000 words. If you're a Minerva fan, you may not like it, but you should still read it and tell me what you think **

_Brave men tell the truth,  
A wise man's tools are analogies and puzzles,  
A woman holds her tongue,  
Knowing silence will speak for her.  
__-**Royksopp Remind Me**_

_

* * *

_

_L'inizio_

Minerva didn't know what to say. So she chose not to speak. All feeling that had held her being before were forgotten. All thoughts and activities that ran through her mind had ceased. Words were flying out of his mouth, words that she probably should have listened to. She sighed inwardly, as not to offend her good friend, and prepared herself to hear what he was saying.

"…I mean Mother believes that this all happened too fast, but I reminded her that she married my Father after only seven months and had me soon after. Alex and I have been together for over a year. Minerva, I'm more than confident that Alex and I are ready."

"I think you're parents are right, Artemis," She started as coolly as she could. "You're only twenty-two, meaning that, really, you're only nineteen. Marriage is a big deal. I mean honestly, you have far too many secrets to keep, to be in a relationship that serious with anyone at the present time."

Artemis frowned a bit at what his friend had just told him. Minerva silently prayed to God, that Artemis would take what she said to heart and call off the wedding.

"I've been talking to Holly about this for a while now. She's asking the council for permission to tell Alex a limited amount of information. The chances for them okaying the request are high. The People's existence is the only secret I've kept from Alex. Even if the council tells me no, I'll still tell her, eventually."

This time Minerva made her sigh audible and rubbed her temple. All at once her emotions started to flood into her body. Pain, sadness, envy, betrayal, lust, angry; how could he do this to her? Was he that blinded by that Alexandra girl? She wasn't that pretty; none of her features were unique. She wasn't nearly as intelligent as she; she probably couldn't even do long division in her head. What could those two possibly talk about? She doubted that Alex had enough insight to understand half of what came out of Artemis's mouth. So what made him attracted to her?

Was it because she was a hopeless mess with absolutely no direction in life? Surly not. Artemis was more of a man than that. She had to believe that Artemis could handle an intelligent, independent thinking woman. If not, what hope did she have? Minerva took a moment to compile her response before she opened her once more.

"You're parents may have gotten married after only seven months, but during that time, they went through a lot together. And they've proved that their love could stand the test of time. They showed that they knew each other through and through. How well do you really know Alex? How well does she really know you?"

He raised a pale brow and looked at Minerva quizzically.

"Fair enough. As well as anyone could know a person."

"'As well as anyone could know a person,'" Minerva started to mock solemnly. "You're saying that about the woman you're about to marry! For Christ sake, you should know her better than anyone could know a person, and she you."

Artemis looked at her for a moment then started to chuckle a bit. He reached out and took her left hand in his and rubbed it in a reassuring way.

"Minerva, it's okay. Juliet and Mother were just as worried as you when they first heard the new. But honestly Minerva, you've known me for a few years now. You know how…cold I can be to others and just how picky I can be when it comes to choosing who to surround myself with. You know first hand how much I love Alex; I connived in you all the time. Tell me Minerva, with all you know, how can I love another? Who else is there for me to love?"

At that, Minerva let her hand slip out if his, and fall limply to her side. Here stood the man that she had loved and cherished for the past nine years. She had waited faithfully for his return for three of those years; turning down every offer other boys threw her way. She stood by his side whenever and wherever he asked her too. She shared everything with him from her embarrassments to her triumphs. She had been there for him for almost a decade now, and yet all he could say was 'Who else is there for me to love?'

Minerva didn't know what to say. So she chose not to speak. All feeling that had held her being before were forgotten. All thoughts and activities that ran through her mind had ceased. The few moments that had pasted between them had felt like hours, and she finally decided that it would be best to say something-anything to make this moment less painful then it already was. But when she went to go speak, the words refused to flow. The water burned behind her eyes but she refused to cry. Instead, she looked down at her feet and held her tongue. She realized that she needn't do anything more; the look on his face let her know that he knew perfectly well what she meant when she let the silences speak for her.

_La Fine Della Storia_

* * *

**AN: SAD! I know…I'm not a fan of MinervaxArtemis but still feel really bad for her….why am I so mean? XD Review would be much appreciated but aren't needed, so no pressures…**

**F.S**


End file.
